


［露米］幸运时刻

by wbhkc1030



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbhkc1030/pseuds/wbhkc1030
Summary: 站街 交易普设 站街甜心米
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	［露米］幸运时刻

——  
“你有点贵。”看着价目表上明码标价的各种项目，布拉金斯基声音沉稳，却没有任何缺钱的窘迫，只是用陈述语气表明了自己的观点。  
琼斯抖抖手指间的烟蒂，把烟草味道全数灌进喉咙管里咽下，“呼”的喷出口烟气在布拉金斯基脸上，略带戏谑的看着眼前客人眯起的紫色眼睛，觉得它们真是漂亮：“难道我不值这个价吗？”  
来自拥有明媚阳光和金色海滩的美利坚人皮肤晒得有点微褐，笑起来眼睛弯弯，带着点风尘气味。抽烟的样子很是熟稔，连手指尖都带着淡淡烟草味道。  
他说抽烟大概是他自己的命。在不断迎来新客人的时候，烟草成了他唯一用来保持清醒的玩意儿，他也因此染上了烟瘾——不过还好，不是性瘾这种更加难以戒掉的东西。  
布拉金斯基侧头看了看他，平静的继续叙述：“我觉得值。”  
琼斯翻个白眼，把抽完大半的烟屁股丢在脚下碾碎。他伸手环住布拉金斯基的脖颈，把湿热的气息往男人脸上喷，说话都带着股傲气：“那你还嫖不嫖？”  
布拉金斯基躲开他故意的挑逗，不让琼斯看到他躲闪的眼神：“你说是就是。”  
他简直疯了。为什么要进门就看上这坐在酒吧角落的小子，甚至主动搭讪着来到这个房间，看到那张贴在墙上烂了一个边角的价目表时，他有种想要落荒而逃的冲动。  
琼斯一笑，拉住斯拉夫人的衣领，毫不顾忌的来了个深吻。他的舌头很灵活，在唇齿里灵巧的穿梭，舔舐到布拉金斯基的牙龈上时，被斯拉夫人狠狠的回吻了。  
唇分。琼斯爽朗的笑：“你再不主动一些，就要变成我来嫖你了——不过我今天本来进酒吧想要喝点威士忌放松，结果又要来接生意。”他的尾音被咬得挺颤，有种欲擒故纵的玩弄感，让人觉得他似乎真是个只会撒娇买嗲的妓子。但他的眼神却很明亮，说出这些像在故意卖弄时的话时，倒像个讨糖吃的坏小子——不知道打碎了邻居家多少窗户的那种。  
布拉金斯基没接话茬。只是低头专心的解琼斯衣服的扣子。所幸他穿得挺单薄，衣服也好解开，一具混合着成熟同少年意气的躯体，带着点刻意锻炼出的肌肉，胸前看上去挺饱满，两粒奶尖是暧昧的暗红，胸膛在明晃晃的灯光下呈出淡粉的色泽。  
“你多少岁？”布拉金斯基边咬着琼斯的衣领，边含糊不清的问，“我可不想上一个未成年。”  
“23！”琼斯毫不犹豫的说谎，看着布拉金斯基骤然抬起的头颅后又牵强的笑笑，“好吧好吧，我21。”  
布拉金斯基盯着他平光眼镜后散发着暧昧挑逗的海蓝色眼睛：“你在说谎。小鬼，最好告诉我实话。”  
“我不喜欢你的无礼。”他佯装嗔怒，最后不甘的吐出一句，“19。”  
布拉金斯基继续看他，眼神没动。琼斯终于动了点火气，抬脚想要踹开身上的这家伙——他向来有一身怪力，街头打架从来没输过。  
“我已经说了实话！要是您不满意，就别打扰我做生意。”琼斯尖声叫嚷，不忿的皱眉。  
布拉金斯基终于露出点笑容，在琼斯嘴角边亲了口：“你刚刚说了是在酒吧买醉，今天不开张的，就我一个客人。”  
“……”搬起石头砸了自己脚的琼斯懒得回话，假装自然的闷哼了声，“继续。”  
布拉金斯基挑眉：“明明我才是嫖客，怎么你这么嚣张？小鬼，这样可卖不出去。我应当相信你初出茅庐。”  
布拉金斯基坐起身来，拍拍自己的大腿：“我总得看看你能做到什么程度。”  
琼斯爽快的跪坐，稳稳的停在布拉金斯基叉开的双腿之间。唇舌并用着咬下今晚客人的裤链，他把客人的阴茎从内裤里解放出来，毫不犹豫的舔下第一口。  
果真就像琼斯自己吹嘘的那样，他口活的技术真不错。在初次大概适应了之后，他动起来的速度可快多了，舌头暧昧的舔舐过流水的马眼，又熟练的张嘴把整个龟头稳稳的含在湿热的口腔里，并作出认真吮吸的动作，就像那群高中孩子思考数学题那样，集中注意力伺候着嘴巴里含着的肉棒。  
他把舌头伸出来，顺着茎身挑逗性的向下舔，摩擦出极为响亮的水声，啧啧着继续深入，张嘴又含住了下面的阴囊，把整个棒身舔得湿淋淋的；又顺从的看着这根很有分量的家伙再自己的嘴巴里慢慢勃起，舔到嘴巴发麻才松开。  
他用舌尖去够了够自己嘴角边边的水渍，毫不在意口腔里充斥着其他男性下体的味道，或者说是比这更奇怪的都忍受过从而见怪不怪了。布拉金斯基是个不错的嫖客，没有什么过于奇怪的爱好想要更过分的深喉一类——拜托，这小鬼的喉咙能有多大，嘴巴里能吃他小半玩意已经非常不错，他没有癖好想要看对方因窒息而眉眼扭曲狰狞的样子，这家伙还是主动笑起来比较带劲。  
琼斯抬起张扬的一张脸，如果嘴角边没有奇怪的液体会更干净具有气势些：“现在可以了吗？”  
布拉金斯基把他从地上拉起来，琼斯乖乖的跟着站起来。比坐在床铺上的布拉金斯基高出一个头还多，带着倔强又挑衅的抬着点下巴，平光眼镜后面是双桀骜的眼睛。  
布拉金斯基问他：“你平时也会这么看人吗？”  
琼斯花了半秒钟反应他嘴里说的“这样”是指哪样，自己老老实实的回答说：“不会……他们不喜欢，他们更喜欢我乖巧又浪荡的样子——你懂的吧，来这里的人总是寻求刺激的，我看惯了这样的面孔。不过只能足够讨人喜欢，才能吃饱肚子。”  
布拉金斯基又问他：“那你为什么看着我就开始吹胡子瞪眼睛？”  
琼斯毫不犹豫脱口而出：“因为我喜欢——我看到你的第一眼就觉得不一样。不管怎样，你都是更喜欢现在的我而不是矫揉造作的吧。”  
布拉金斯基凉凉的扯出个笑来：“男人都是这样……如果我要说让你也像之前那样对待我呢？”  
琼斯定定的看着他，翘起嘴角来眯着眼睛，软绵着叫了声“daddy”。  
布拉金斯基把手指放在琼斯那边沾着浊液的脸颊，擦去了那些液体：“你经常这样喊吗？”  
琼斯微微喘息着贴着布拉金斯基的手掌，将自己大开的衣服脱下，又褪下裤子来，布拉金斯基这才发现这小鬼连内裤都没穿：“我一般都叫哥哥。”  
“叫daddy只有你一个。”  
布拉金斯基也不会愿意去怀疑琼斯这话的真假性，毕竟他投来的海蓝色眼睛充满恳切，不似作假。当然对方这句恰到好处的示弱很好的取悦了他，琼斯自己主动而热情的坐在布拉金斯基的腿上，两条赤条条的腿勾在客人的腰上，一副随时准备着的样子。  
布拉金斯基开始亲吻他的脖颈，顺着喉结一路咬到锁骨，把琼斯的颈窝都亲得湿漉漉的。琼斯配合着扭腰，喘出些破碎的呜咽，双臂环着布拉金斯基的肩膀，顺从的挺起胸膛方便布拉金斯基继续向下。  
当亲吻到挺立的奶尖时，琼斯喘息的声音变了调子，有些隐忍又配合的“哼”了声出来，喘息声都变得急促起来。布拉金斯基上手去揉捏这对相较于同龄人来说显得有些丰满的奶子，看到原本微微挺立的奶尖倏地变得饱满，带上了被蹂躏后的艳红。  
“daddy该对我轻点。”琼斯眼睛亮晶晶的，勾着笑来都是在勾引，“有点痛。”  
“是吗？”  
布拉金斯基低头咬住其中一边的乳尖，用舌头舔舐过柔软的乳头，又把它含在口中轻轻吮吸，带来酥麻又刺激的敏感快感。  
尝过两边的味道后，布拉金斯基才抬头来看琼斯迷蒙的蓝色眼睛，伸手将他的眼镜摘下：“你看上去很享受。”  
琼斯大半张脸都带着晕红，碎碎金发覆盖的额头蒙着层薄汗，顺着脸颊侧边滑到耳朵旁边，又顺着下颔滑到颈窝，说话的声音都软化了许多：“是吗？”  
布拉金斯基“嗯”了一声表示回应，他的双手从琼斯的胸膛滑到腰窝，又顺着臀部曲线摸入深深的臀缝，触碰到后穴时，伸入一小节手指，发现里面早已湿润，被扩张得完美，处于可以被随时进入的状态。  
“你自己提前扩张过？”布拉金斯基边吻琼斯的侧脸，边问他。  
琼斯借着骑乘的姿势，难耐的就着布拉金斯基的手指磨蹭，似乎有些忍不住情欲的蓬勃：“职业习惯。”  
“去喝酒还扩张？你也没穿内裤。”布拉金斯基冷笑声，故意往琼斯肩膀上咬了一口，对方适时的发出一声痛感与快感交杂的喟叹，“怕是去找男人的。真是淫荡。”  
被揭开真相的琼斯也没有任何被戳穿的慌张，只是理直气壮的回应：“这不是找了你吗……唔哼，我一进门就看上daddy了……当时我就在想，这男人下面那活儿肯定不错。”  
“你倒是挺会找。”布拉金斯基也懒得假装生气，毕竟他也被撩拨得有些受不住。双手揉弄着琼斯柔软的臀肉，琼斯也跟着配合的把屁股往前挪了挪，上半身向后倾，两团臀肉压在布拉金斯基的大腿上磨蹭。  
手指伸进那个微微翕张的小口，耳边是琼斯压抑着的暧昧喘息，一股不容抗拒的力量从湿热的穴口内里将布拉金斯基的手指向内拖拽。  
布拉金斯基轻松插进三根手指——琼斯果然扩张得非常不错，穴口紧松有度，内里是惊人的柔软。他将手指一根根抽出来，把手指间的液体涂抹在阴茎上，又接过琼斯递来的润滑膏，以最快的时间做好了润滑。  
布拉金斯基抬眼看了面带晕红的琼斯一眼。  
琼斯迅速理解了他的意思，无所谓的笑：“不带也没关系——你会嫌弃我脏吗？”  
布拉金斯基吻他的嘴唇：“要是嫌弃，我也不会跟你来。”  
“daddy果然最好了——”琼斯弯着眼睛笑，“快进来。”  
布拉金斯基扶起挺立的性器，尝试性的向内试探的插入小半龟头，确认琼斯面上没有任何不适的表情后便继续挺进，借着润滑的力量向内长驱直入。  
因为体位的缘故，琼斯还紧紧的夹着布拉金斯基的腰身。他身体还算匀称，两条大腿很有力量，体力也是惊人，自己挺动腰身吞吃也没有露出丝毫疲态，反而越来越亢奋起来，抱着布拉金斯基的脖子一上一下随意起伏，把控着操干的节奏向内满足。  
布拉金斯基也配合他的节奏挺动腰腹，将阴茎向内送得更深。琼斯骑乘的技术非常娴熟，也非常熟悉自己的身体敏感点到底在什么地方，处于相对主导地位的他像个随心所欲的指挥官一样操控着布拉金斯基向他舒服的地方进攻，摩擦得穴肉里一片湿淋淋，“咕叽咕叽”的渗出淫靡的水声。布拉金斯基扶着琼斯挺动的腰腹，手指顺着他紧致的皮肤向上摸，划过紧绷着的腰背，揉着他身上那些紧实的肌肉，抚摸过凸起的两边蝴蝶骨。  
“唔……嗯，呼哈……”琼斯小幅度的挺动腰身，把阴茎吃得更深些，胸口到小腹都是汗津津的，透着点淫靡的红，“这种感觉，也挺……不错唔……”  
骑乘姿势对受方腰力体力要求都比较高，更遑论单一片面的扭腰动作经常能把人搞得腰酸背痛。琼斯很少使用这种姿势，体力消耗过大，一天客都接不了多少。所幸今晚只有眼前这个斯拉夫男人陪他过夜。  
布拉金斯基锢着他的腰身，迎合着向内挺入，将阴茎送进更加湿热的地方——这种体位常常能够进入得更深。琼斯个人来说前列腺位置比较靠后，依赖前列腺进行爽快的高潮是件极为难得的事情。当布拉金斯基的性器挺动触碰到肠道内某一点时，琼斯的身体条件反射般的战栗了一下，接着是蜷缩的手指同脚趾，被操干到的敏感迅速袭遍全身，打得他身体直抖。  
“就是这里。”琼斯的声音猛地甜腻，就像是从喉咙管里酿出的蜜水，拖长尾音来显得更加靡靡，“daddy，就是这里…嘶……”  
布拉金斯基心领神会，自然循着刚才的记忆向内探寻，当龟头探寻到熟悉的一点时，琼斯的呻吟终于变了调子，那种惊人的爽快同敏感是平日里没有的。  
“我没有力气继续了，”琼斯一双眼睛通红，含着点快感的泪水，“换个姿势吧。”  
布拉金斯基看出这小子明显又在撒谎，但眼神又恳切得要命。懒得戳穿琼斯微不足道的小谎言，他拍拍琼斯的屁股示意对方起来又自己趴到床上去，等琼斯自己特别主动积极的双膝分开跪趴在床铺上时，布拉金斯基从床铺上站起，站在了琼斯撅起的屁股后。  
他揉捏着两瓣紧实的肉厚屁股，将臀肉分开，露出里面被操开的穴口来——琼斯又在前面开始哼哼唧唧，故意挑逗着他，  
布拉金斯基重新进入的瞬间，琼斯原本有些空虚的穴道终于得到了饱足，心头蓦地涌起股幸福感来，又主动的扭着腰臀向后迎合。两人交合处水淋淋，阴囊打在琼斯的肉臀上，发出节奏感的“啪啪”声音和飞速摩擦出的水声。  
“快一点——嘶，快一点——快一点，daddy。”琼斯果然浪荡，不过几分钟又开始叫嚷起来，更加热情的扭着臀向后吞吃，争取让那根流水的玩意儿早点顶到敏感处去。在两人不懈努力的试探中，布拉金斯基终于再次顶到了那处敏感。  
琼斯情欲的喘息骤然变得急促而沉重，连呻吟声都带上了点欣喜又愉悦的颤动，扭动的腰臀也开始激烈的抖动起来，面色逐渐变得透红——  
在布拉金斯基一次比一次激烈碰撞下，琼斯的浪叫陡然高亢起来，有种达到喷泉喷涌顶峰的高悬感，整个身体都轻飘飘如云起来，灵魂更是达到极乐的巅峰。  
前列腺的操干让他终于到达了高潮。  
先是前面性器的射精：大股透白的精水从马眼里陡然喷射而出，在模糊的视线中释放自我，打湿了面前的床铺。琼斯几乎把整张脸都埋进了床铺里，面颊紧贴着被面，胸口浪荡着起伏，只有挺翘的屁股高高撅起，无力的接受着操干。  
布拉金斯基向内操干，感受到琼斯因前端射精而突然紧缩起的后穴，层层叠叠的软肉吮着穴口向内涌动，让他到达了更深更热的内里。克服前进带来的阻力，碰撞如疾风骤雨，肉体相贴，带着灼热的温度一齐擦出欲的火花。  
当琼斯不自觉的迎来前列腺高潮时，他近乎哭喊着叫着“daddy”，一声比一声高亢热辣，锁死的穴肉疯狂的搅紧吮吸，拼命的让性器进入得更猛更快。  
布拉金斯基抿紧嘴唇向内挺入——最终，浓稠的精液顺着内里最为狭窄的穴道狠狠射入，劈头盖脸的喷涌在琼斯后穴深处。琼斯茫然哭喊的声音终于顿了顿，随着布拉金斯基的抽出而逐渐无力下去，如脱水般的软绵绵的趴了下去。  
他眼睛软软的闭着，眼角还挂着点快感的生理泪水，被爽得厉害。金发凌乱的随着汗液贴在耳朵侧边与额头上，皮肤下透出高温的红。  
即使身体还在生理性的抽搐，翕张的穴口处缓缓流出点白浊，又被贪婪的吞吃入穴。  
意识都有点模糊了。  
布拉金斯基看着他想，一时觉得和这小鬼来发的感觉倒也不错。只不过每次高潮后都会暂时晕过去的话，他到底能不能赚到钱啊？  
布拉金斯基穿好裤子整理衣服，给琼斯进行了简单的清洗，又把他摆在床上。暂时睡着的琼斯终于比醒着时显得安静许多，还无意识的伸出舌头舔了舔布拉金斯基的手心。  
仔细对照着墙上那张拥有歪曲字迹的价目表，布拉金斯基给琼斯的这场邂逅留下了足够他买十多次威士忌的钱，一沓美金放在床铺触手可及的位置。  
下一次还会来吗？  
布拉金斯基问自己，却暂时得不到答案。诚然琼斯的味道确实不错，今晚算得上是他一生中为数不多的幸运时刻。  
毕竟——谁都会溺毙在那双蓝眼睛的引诱里。


End file.
